Ophiuchus: Blitzkrieg
Blitzkrieg is the second episode of the Ophiuchus arc, and the twenty-sixth of Power Rangers: Neo Zeo. Synopsis A few of the Zodiac Emperors plot a nastily different trap for the unsuspecting Rangers. Plot Ophiuchus limped across the plain, away from the Equinox. As soon as they'd let him out of sickbay—which had been soon; they weren't giving him any painkillers this time "as part of the punishment"—he'd started walking. He wasn't sure how long ago it had been, hours probably. Underneath his armor, his scaly green skin had been gashed and bruised all over, thanks to Sagittarius. His legs were leaden, feet barely lifting off the ground, but he couldn't stop or go back. Ophiuchus had to get as far away as possible from that ship and everyone aboard it. He glanced back once. The ship was deadly silent. Now the only ones left aboard were the Emperors, and even they were spending more and more time in the catacombs, or who knows where else they could get to. Even they couldn't stand each other anymore. "Some great heroes you turned out to be," he muttered. Turning his back, he started walking again, faster this time. "I gave up everything for you people—my family, my friends, home—and this is the thanks I get? Serpens was right; I should never have believed those old stories—" The ground dropped out from underneath him. Ophiuchus, not paying attention to where he was going, had walked right into a crater. It was deep enough that landing hurt, but he picked himself up quickly. Muttering, he looked around for a way out. He paused. "Stairs?" Sure enough, a flight of stairs had been cut into the rock, spiraling up and out of the crater. It looked like a smaller version of the one Libra and the others had been using for their catacombs. At the base of the stairs was a black tunnel. Ophiuchus wondered if he'd found another entrance to the catacombs. He was about to leave when he heard voices. They were faint, echoing from the other end of the tunnel. That wasn't right. The Emperors rarely talked outside of the council chamber, and who else was there, the human prisoners? Ophiuchus decided to look. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do anyway. He followed the passage. It was low for a Zodiac Emperor, barely seven feet high, and just wide enough for one person to walk comfortably. Maybe a monster had made it earlier? That didn't explain why it was being used now—unless Pitch had more cowardly friends? As he continued down the passage, the voices became clearer. He thought they sounded like Zodiac Emperors, but he wasn't sure which ones. The few whose constellations hadn't yet come into alignment didn't interact with him very often. Up ahead, he thought he saw a faint light in the passageway. ". . . timing must be absolutely perfect. If any of the Rangers has even the slightest forewarning this entire plan could fall apart." That voice he knew. What was Cancer doing in here? "We know, you've said this before," another, unfamiliar monster retorted. "Anything new to add to the discussion?" There was a faint, metallic clink. "To prevent any delays I've set all of the explosives on a single timer. Each of our 'delivery boys' will have exactly thirty seconds to deposit their bomb and leave before the big kaboom." "Thirty seconds?" Cutting it a little close, aren't we?" The smooth, feminine voice was unfamiliar, but process of elimination told Ophiuchus that he was hearing Empress Aquarius speak. "Teleport in, drop bomb, teleport out. Seems like plenty of time to me," Cancer replied. Ophiuchus was so caught up in the conversation that he didn't hear the gliding noise getting closer. As he leaned in, trying to hear without being seen, a watery blob shot up beside him, forming into a woman. He recoiled, and she smiled. Her entire body was transparent and shifting, except for the eyes. These were electric blue. "Hello, snakey." Recovering, Ophiuchus inclined his head slightly. "Empress Aquarius." She giggled, and with a whoosh swooped around him. She rematerialized leaning against the wall. "How did you get down here?" "Stumbled upon it. Literally." She cocked her head to one side. "Is that so? Was that really a good idea, wandering around willy-nilly? After all, last time you disappeared, you ended up battling the Rangers." "After what just happened, do you really think I'd do something that stupid?" Ophiuchus retorted. Still smiling, she shook her head. "It didn't stop you last time, dearie. If I were you I'd probably lie." Her patronizing smirk pushed Ophiuchus's bad temper over the edge. "And why shouldn't I? I've been confined to this rock since we arrived—barely allowed to fight even though I've actually gotten closer to victory than any of the monsters, and even some of the Emperors themselves! I—" He was cut off by a finger across the lips. Still smiling, Aquarius slid closer, until he could see the tiny particles of dust floating around beneath her skin. She spoke in a whisper. "Unlike a lot of the idiots we're surrounded by, you care about winning, not politics. I like your initiative, even if your planning could use some work. If you want to be useful, come inside and listen to us. Do not let any of the other Emperors know what you will be told. If asked, you are performing errands for any Emperor who asks, to show that you are not merely loyal to Sagittarius. Some of the others will take you up on this offer; obey them without question. We have a special plan which goes into operation tonight." Ophiuchus stared incredulously. "Say nothing," Aquarius added. Slowly, Ophiuchus nodded. At that Aquarius smiled and flowed back down the passage into the cave. "Gentlemen! Our eavesdropper is going to pitch in. Come on in, Ophiuchus, don't be shy." Ophiuchus followed, wondering what he'd just gotten himself into. oZo The Byrons' house was dark and silent, it being well after midnight. A black car slid in through the gates, stopping in the garage. Ezra turned the key, and let the car sit there for a minute. He glanced over at his passenger, Sabrina. "You know, I think those people behind us were really annoyed by our conversation." "They were the only other people in the theater, and we got there first," Sabrina replied diffidently. "If they have to sit so close, it's their problem." "Close or far they couldn't have missed you yelling instructions to the stuntmen." "I was not yelling!" "You were louder than the music." Sabrina pouted, and Ezra laughed. "We shouldn't have stayed up so late. We both have to work tomorrow." Sabrina winced. "Right, I forgot about that. Eh, I can handle a few less hours of sleep, and you can nap in the car while your chauffeur takes you to work." "I don't have a chauffeur, actually," Ezra replied, climbing out of the car. "I used to, before I'd figured out how cars worked." "Really? What happened?" Sabrina asked, following him. "It's a long story." Ezra got the side door, and Sabrina headed into the dark house. Following her, Ezra closed the door as quietly as he could, and spoke in a whisper. "Try to keep your voice down; I don't want to wake anyone up." "How can anyone hear us in this big house?" "Echo." "Aha." Sabrina switched on a light, and leaned against the kitchen counter, yawning. "Then should we save the story for tomorrow?" "Probably," Ezra said, locking the door. He paused, and turned towards the inner door, brow furrowed. "Did you hear that?" "What?" Sabrina looked around. "Footsteps." Confused, Sabrina moved towards the door. Ezra came as well, looking into the front room. It was dark and quiet, but for a slight wooden creak. The two exchanged looks, and crept further inside. In the faint moonlight, it was hard to pick out anything. A switch was by the door; Sabrina flipped it. The lights came on, revealing an enormous, black-shelled crab standing on the stairs. A silvery canister was held in one of its pincers. Sabrina let out a startled exclamation. Feet clacking on the wooden floor, the crab spun around faster than seemed possible, and threw a canister at them. "Hexaphase, activate!" "Zeo Ranger I, Pink!" The two drew both of their guns and opened fire on the creature. Clanging against the floor, the canister split open, releasing a thick green smoke that soon blinded the two. The lasers only lit up the cloud like flashes of lightning. "What was that?" Ezra yelled. "Zodiac Emperor." "WHAT?" Sabrina came through the other side of the cloud halfway up the stairs, and looked around. Cancer was nowhere to be seen. She spun, searching through the smoke for any sign of him, but something that big couldn't have hidden. Ezra stopped shooting as well. Hurrying to a window he began to vent out the room. "What was that about?" Sabrina asked, looking around in confusion. "I have no idea," Ezra replied, holstering his guns, "But I don't like it. The house fell silent once again, the only sounds being a faint crackle from the burning walls, Sabrina and Ezra's panting, and a soft beeping noise. Slowly, Ezra climbed up the stairs to where the monster had been. Following the sound, Sabrina did too. The beeping was coming from a spot about halfway up the steps, and it sped up as they drew closer. A metal canister the length of Ezra's forearm gleamed on the floor. "It might be another gas bomb," Ezra said, reaching towards it. Sabrina was quicker. Snatching it up she teleported out. As Ezra shouted her name, the house vanished, surrounded instead by trees and rocks. The beeping grew into a high-pitched whine—she dropped the thing and fumbled for the teleport control— Then she was back inside the Byrons' front room. Ezra's hands caught her upper arms, and she heard him saying something very intently, but her mind hadn't caught up to her body yet. Before it could, there was a flash of light partway up the mountain, and a boom. Ezra shut up at once, and the two stared at each other for a long minute. "I-I think you just saved all of our lives," Ezra said at last. "We need to get to the Power Chamber." oZo Lidian was woken by his mother all but dragging him out of bed. Confused, he struggled, but she hauled him upright. "Wake up—there's been an attack." "Huh?" "Someone tried to plant a bomb in here," Tayisa replied, "Most likely they've done the same to your teammates. We need to regroup." That woke Lidian up. Nodding, he snatched his morpher and communicator watch off the nightstand and teleported them both away. In the Power Chamber, they were met by Sabrina, Ezra and a panicking Alpha 5. The Pink Ranger was trying to do some kind of scan. "What have you found?" Tayisa asked. "Three explosions," Sabrina reported. "That's what Alpha says he saw, but he's not sure where exactly they were." "Where are David and the Wildmans?" Lidian asked. "Ai-yi-yi, I tried calling them, but I didn't get an answer!" Lidian drew in a slow breath, trying to get his heartbeat to calm down. It didn't work. "Sabrina, you go to David's, I'll check on the girls. Alpha, keep scanning." "Right away," Sabrina said, and teleported out. Alpha took her place at the console as Lidian left. The green teleportation energy vanished, to be replaced by angry red firelight against black night—and the skeleton of a house visible amid the flames. Forgetting he wasn't morphed, Lidian charged into the house, only to be forced back by the intense heat. Sirens howled in the distance, and a pillar of smoke carried on the wind like a black flag. "Violet! Casey!" He yelled, but his voice was barely audible over the roar of flames He morphed, and with that protection kicked in what was left of a window. Landing on the splintering floor, he looked around through the haze of smoke. Half of the inside walls were gone, and everything in the room had been blasted away from it. Seeing beds, Lidian moved that way, and began tearing through the rubble. He glimpsed a dark hand, and ripped a flaming bedframe aside. Something in the ceiling gave way, and flames dripped around the Green Ranger like rain. Hurling the mattress aside, Lidian exposed Casey curled up on the floor, unconscious, scorched and bleeding. Her sleeve was on fire, and Lidian beat the flames out before checking her breathing. She was, and his shoulders slumped in relief. Carefully, he gathered her in his arms and stood. The ceiling beams began to splinter overhead, and Lidian sprinted back outside. Fire engines, police cars and ambulances had already gathered in the street; Lidian could hear them but could see little more than flickers. Soot had covered his visor, and after the inferno the night was blinding. He moved forward, and felt bodies close in around him. Someone took Casey away from him, and he turned back to the house. "You can't go back in there—it's coming down," someone shouted in his ear. Lidian shook himself free and plunged back into the fire. oZo "The Yellow Ranger is alive," Cancer said, looking at the little blip on the ship's radar. "Disappointing." "She's wounded and vulnerable," Aquarius replied. "And perhaps her Green companion will be killed if he keeps trying to rescue her family." "I doubt it. Still, it's a partial success. Two Rangers severely injured and one dead," the crab monster said. Leo charged into the command chamber, where Cancer, Aquarius and Gemini were at the controls. They looked up at him silently. "What have you done?" "Nearly taken care of our Ranger problem," Aquarius said, giving him an amiable smile. "You're welcome." "With a sneak attack? How dare you!" "Excuse me," Aquarius said, rising from her seat, "But what right do you have to scold us? You're out of alignment too. This is everyone's battle, everyone should contribute if we want to win." "A very good point," Virgo said, sliding in around Leo. She grinned. "Beautifully done—and in secret, no less." "You—" Leo began, but Virgo wheeled on him, expression darkening. "Have done all of us a favor. Don't start any trouble now; what's done is done. Don't worry," she added to the other Emperors, "I'll help soothe the others' feelings." "Good, we'll need it," Cancer said. oZo David woke up with a headache, a sandy-dry mouth and a plugged-up feeling in his ears. He started to roll over, but that only made his headache worse. Wincing, he opened his eyes—and shut them again immediately. Bright lights and whiteness everywhere, ow. He squinted, and as his eyes adjusted, opened them the rest of the way. He was in a plain white room, daylight streaming in over his shoulder. "David?" The voice was Sam's. A hand touched his shoulder, and he slowly rolled back. His adoptive father was standing over him. He looked tired. "How are you feeling?" "What's wrong with my ear?" His voice came out raspy enough to tickle his throat, and he coughed. "Burst eardrum from being so close to that explosion. The doctors say it should heal up all right." David frowned a little, trying to piece his recent memories back together. He'd been woken up by someone knocking over his bedside table . . . there had been a monster, he wasn't sure which one . . . they'd dropped a silvery thing under his bed, and he'd scrambled for it . . . thrown it out the open window . . . there had been a blinding flash and a bang that took down the entire wall as if it was made of cardboard. "You're okay?" He asked. "Fine, thanks to you." Sam managed a smile. "Though I can't say the same for the house." David started to sit up, but Sam stopped him. "You shouldn't do that yet." "I feel fine," David lied. Sam gave him a questioning look, and he broke eye contact. "Did anything else happen last night? I get the feeling that bomb wasn't the only one." "No, it wasn't." Sam's tone grew serious. "Apparently several of your friends were also attacked." "They're okay?" At the pause, David looked up again. "Just tell me. Are they okay?" Sam sighed. "The Byrons escaped without a scratch. Casey was injured, and she's a few doors down, but apparently she's expected to recover. Her mother and sister weren't so lucky." David slumped back against the bed, silent, staring at nothing. His expression was unreadable. Sam reached over and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I'm sorry." "It's my fault." David's voice was so low it was barely audible, but Sam heard him. "No, it isn't." David gave him a hard look. "This wasn't a random attack. We're the—" "The Zeo Rangers. Yes, I know. But there's still no way you could have predicted this attack," Sam replied. "You did the best you could." "It wasn't enough. I should have had someone on alert—set up an alarm system to detect the Zodiac Emperors—" Sam fell silent, just listening as David continued talking. Eventually he ran out of what-ifs, and when he did his adoptive father leaned over and hugged him. David hugged him back, hard. oZo Ophiuchus heard hoofbeats, and braced himself. A hand clamped down on his shoulder, and he was swung around to come face-to-face with Sagittarius. The centaur didn't seem as angry as some of the others—Libra in particular—but he was clearly not pleased. "What have you done?" "What I was asked." Ophiuchus's voice was cold. "Why?" "It was rash and dangerous. Only luck earned you what success you've received." "Yeah, well, I tried using my skills last time, but you saw how well that turned out." Sagittarius released him. "I am sorry for what happened—" "You're sorry?" Ophiuchus backed away, towards the nearest flight of stairs. He didn't have to try to show his limp. "Tell that to my ribcage." "Would you have preferred me to simply shoot you in the throat and be done with it?" Sagittarius replied. "Any show of preference would have gotten both of us in trouble with the other Zodiac Emperors." Ophiuchus snorted. "You may be my ancestor, but you're not my father. I don't act on your command, Emperor." He turned and started up the stairs. "I don't particularly care what you think of me either, young one. But I thought you had more respect for your opponents—particularly the Blue Ranger." That gave Ophiuchus pause. Sagittarius came up behind him. "Or is that why she was the only true casualty? You wanted to best her once and for all? You delivered the explosive to her home." "I did my duty." "You're lying." Ophiuchus glared over his shoulder. "Really?" "Whatever duty you felt you owed us is long dead. I should know, I snuffed out the last few sparks a week ago. Why are you trying to deceive me?" "Because it's none of your business, Emperor. Now, if you'll excuse me." Ophiuchus started up the stairs. Sagittarius neither objected nor followed—not that he really could have. Stairs weren't easy for a quadruped. Ophiuchus climbed until he was out of the ship, heading into the lunar desert once more. He followed his own path from before, towards the crater. He descended, and followed a dark, winding passage that slanted slightly underground. At last a faint light grew at the end of the tunnel, and with it an eerie humming noise. Ophiuchus emerged into a cavernous laboratory, lit by stark white lights. In the middle of the room, a monster was working over a table. Its, golden-scaled body blocked the contents of the table from view. Its spiny back fins glinted as it moved. "Aquarius wanted a report, Emperor Pisces," Ophiuchus said. "Making progress, but it will take some time. In fact, I'd like to create a time distortion here, slow things down so that I can do a thorough job," Pisces replied. "Of course." Ophiuchus craned his neck, trying to look around the fishy monster. "Are you still here?" Pisces didn't look up. "I'm leaving, sir." Ophiuchus bowed and slipped out. Pausing in the doorway, he looked back as Pisces moved around the table. Draped across it was Aries's fleece, covering what looked like a body. From this distance it was hard to tell, but Ophiuchus thought he saw its chest rise with a faint breath. Characters Rangers Allies *Alpha 5 *Sam Trueheart Villains *Water Emperor Cancer *Fire Emperor Sagittarius *Water Emperor Pisces *Air Empress Aquarius *Fire Emperor Leo *Earth Empress Virgo *Air Emperor Gemini *Ophiuchus *Pitch Category:Neo Zeo Category:Episode Category:Thantosiet